How to Make a Season of Ninjago
by Luna M. Moon
Summary: Hello readers. I'm sure that you want to make a season of Ninjago yourself right? Be it for fanfiction, or if you're an actual writer for the show. In this informative guide, you'll learn everything from villains to what to do for your plot. Even if you don't learn from it, it'll be funny, most likely.
1. Merchandise

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Ninjago. I do not claim to own Ninjago. The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. I do not dislike Ninjago in any way. I just enjoy poking fun at things that I enjoy.

Hello readers. If you clicked on this, you want to know how to write a season of Ninjago. Well, I'm glad to help you. If you follow this simple steps, you'll have a season in no time that I'm very sure that you will all enjoy, except for the ones of you that don't

 **THE MERCHANDISE-PART 1 INTRODUCTION**

Are you wondering why this starts with merchandise? It's simple as we all know, Ninjago is different from other Lego shows like "The Adventures of Clutch Powers" or "The Lego Movie", why? Because there doesn't seem to be any reason for it to be Lego at all. They never use the mechanics, like the Lego Movie or make jokes about like in star wars. It could've been a normal cartoon, like say Naruto, or Adventure Time, or Steven Universe, but, this way you can sell toys FAR easier.

See if you have a Lego show, you can make a lot more money a lot easier. So before you think about your plot or characters, you need to think about the type of merchandise you want to sell. I mean, you could make all the ninjas be able to turn invisible, but well, you can't really sell toys with that can you? Have you seen a Cole ghost toy that can turn invisible? No, no you haven't, because they don't exist because cloaking technology is only for the government and whoever keeps hiding my art pen.

So, what are you going to sell? You could come up with new characters, or come up with new powers….but new characters aren't until another section, plus, that's hard to do. Let's cover new merchandise, err characters abilities.

…

…

…

Moving on.

 **THE MERCHANDISE: PART 2 NEW FORMS FOR THE NINJA**

So, to come up with the power, you first need to come up with a name. Fortunately, you don't have to put too much effort in coming up with a name. Just get a word the describes the new ability and add -jitzu to it. Such as

Spinjitzu

Airjitzu

Plotjitzu

Themitocondriaisthepowerhouseofthecelljitzu

Herecomesdatboioshitwaddupjitzu

Or Glowjitzu

Since Glowjitzu seems like an easy thing to do seems like an easy idea, let's go with that.

Now, we need to know what would Glowjitzu even does. Well, since Spinjitzu and make you spin, Airjitzu can make you fly, Plotjitzu can do just about whatever the plot demands at the time, and Themitochondriaisthepowerhouseofthecelljitzu and Herecomesdatboioshitwaddupjitzu are poorly done jokes I made based on internet memes. Glowjitzu would make you glow or light up. You can honestly choose what you think is best for this one.

On one hand, you could make the ninja make of a plastic that will make them glow in the dark. Or you could make the ninja clear then, make them come with sets where you can have to put them on a set the has lights on them that will make the ninja light up. Of course, ninja and sets each sold separately. Really, it's up to you. Personally, I think that I'll go with the light up because not only can you come up with more plot ideas, people will have to buy both the minifigures and the playsets and you can sell more merchandise.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more on the way. Check out my Tumblr, please. It's lunammoon,tumblr,com. I mean, there isn't much Ninjago content on it. It's mostly fandom junk, art, and memes, but you can check it out if you want. Maybe. You don't have too tho. I'd like you too.**_

 _ **If I made a typo, please point it out to me so that I can fix it. I miss things sometimes.**_


	2. How to make the Villian

_**I just put this up and already have a follower for this story? Shout out to TitaniumMasterofAquaLightning. Anyway. On to how to make a villain. If someone wants to use this to make a parody story of a season. You're more than welcome. Just let me know so that I can see it. Now, on to how to make a villain.**_

 **THE VILLAIN: PART ONE INTRODUCTION**

A show is only good as its villain. Fortunately, Ninjago has some pretty darn decent villains. You got Garmadon for like 2 seasons, Chen who was both funny and terrifying, Clouse who provides me with so, so, many Harry Potter jokes, the emo ghost dude….and I think an evil bubble…ok, the genie from Aladdin's douchebag brother, that dragon who was the evil bubble's other form.

Ok so maybe they aren't all that great. Although the genie was cool. You know with his whole "I kinda get where this guy is coming from" schtick and his ability to make all the cast mildly stupid…except for Jay. He didn't seem to change Jay too much, if anything, he made him more intelligent. Whatever. The point is that this section is about writing an excellent villain.

 **THE VILLAIN: PART TWO YOUR MAIN VILLAIN**

Now you should think of a villain whose weakness would warrant your new toy idea…err be challenging to defeat. Since we're going with the glowjitzu idea, the need a villain who would be susceptible to bright light.

So Vampires then. The villain is a Vampire. Now we need to come up with a cool name.

 _One google search for cool vampire names later._

Melchior… ok. Melchior, that's our villain's name. Now you need to come up with your super unique back story. Like Melchior was the _(takes paper out of a hat)_ training buddy of _(flips a coin)_ Garmadon after he fell into the underworld, and got turned into a vampire by the _(spins a wheel)_ Amulet of _(turns to random page of Fullmetal Alchemist)_ Amestris. Ok. Nice. He wants to _(rolls dice)_ fill the world in darkness and make mind control everyone. This seems like an excellent character. Now since he is a Ninjago villain, he should be over the top and extremely hammy. It's a simple recipe.

1/2 Pounds Ham

2 Cups Maniacal Laughter

1 Cup Evil

2/3 Cup Powers that are only stopped by plot device

2 tbsp I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for selling it

1 1/2 Cups of complete sass.

Mix together and put in an oven at 400 degrees for 10 minutes….or 4000 for 1 minute, or 40,000 for 10 seconds…in fact, use the power of the sun to bake your villain. Great, you now have your villain or depending on how you baked it, a large fire. You really should call the fire department.

Since Melchior is a vampire, just make it so that when he bites someone it can turn them into a thrall and he can control them. In fact, make his first victim that museum guard. You know the one. In fact, if you want, you can make it so that when it bites Jay it doesn't affect him because of when he got bit by the Fangpyre that one time. Yeah. That sounds great. Oh and they defeat him with glowjitzu.

But how…well, you can have Melchior be able to cover the area in complete and utter darkness that not even Lloyds light get through. The glowjitzu allows them to light themselves up and lets them pierce through the darkness and maybe they can make glowy versions of their original golden weapons that are not only available with the minifigs and can be made in plastic light up toys, but can actually defeat the villains and his minions. Brilliant.

 **THE VILLAIN PART 3: THE MINIONS**

Every villain needs underlings. Now, in this case, since it's a vampire, make Melchior be able to use mind control. Have him be able to bite someone and then be able to take control of their mind. Force them to move fight. Maybe have them be able to summon an army of dark soldiers than can only be beaten by the glowjitzu weapons. Make sure that the first two guys to get mind controlled are the mailman and that guy from the museum...and maybe Lloyd. Then you can sell minifigures of them and make even more money…and have a cool fighting idea.

Maybe you could make it all dark but you can only see the weapons and maybe Zane's eye. But enough about the main villain and the underlings. The villain needs to have at least one person on his side that he isn't mind controlling. He needs someone who can give him a new perspective. Someone who can assist him. As sidekick or in other words, his right-hand man.

 **THE VILLAIN PART 4: THE RIGHT-HAND MAN**

Many villains have a second in command. One who follows your villain like his evil sidekick. Think Clouse. So, what will Melchiors Lieutenant be named? Please excuse me while I look up sidekick names

 _A few minutes later._

Ok, his name is Duke. So you can do one of two things with Duke. Either have him always by Melchior's side or, you can have him pretend to be working with the Ninja and then be revealed to be evil. Either one can work. And if you want, you can do both. Have him switch back and forth while wearing a magical disguise. Not only can you have a dramatic reveal on episode 8 or 9 but you can sell two different versions of him in stores. You can make twice as much money for the price of one and pat yourself on the back for it.

On the last episode of the season, when Melchior is defeated since none of the villains lasted very long except for Garmadon, the Overlord technically, and Clouse until he was stupid. (I mean seriously, why didn't he just go "this genie is sketchy af" and saying clearly "genie give me my spellbook, without any damage, or destruction to in and in 100% intact and together without any mistakes to it") have you can have Duke change sides and join the Ninja, or you can have Duke fight them to the end. I suggest the later, because if you do that then at the end you can have Duke escape the ninja and then fight them a season or two later. You can give him a new outfit then and then he will have 3 different toys and over-obsessed fans will buy all of them.

MUAHAHAHA

Then you need his backstory. I'm starting to realize that his section is more in depth that the actual villain but bear with me. The backstory can be pretty easy to write. Either make Melchior Duke's Sensei Wu or make Melchior like his dad. You can show this in a flashback and make minifigs out of the versions of them in the flashback the come in both sepia and color so you can sell even more merchandise.

 **THE VILLAIN PART 5: THE BOSS (optional)**

Now this part is optional. However, if you want to add a twist, make the villain you made in part 2 not the real big bad. I'm gonna grab a random book off my shelf to decide what his name will be. Wait a moment.

 _A BIT LATER_

Kazuma…ok. I'll make that Kazumal and that'll be the character. Ok, Kazumal is the person who gave Melchior the Amulet of Amestris. Nice makes sense. So he's huge, glowy and looks like his is made of clouds. Make sure that he is not seen until like the second to last episode and make him look like really awesome. Well, as awesome looking as you can get with legos. If one of the animators gets upset about the limitation just remind them that if it looks cool enough it can be sold for $29.99 at Target.

Make sure that Kazumal's color palette mostly is cool colors, or make him bright pink. Do what you want, I can't stop you. All you need now is for someone to sacrifice themselves heroically to defeat him. But more on that later.


End file.
